The Truth Is Revealed
by Horodnik2012
Summary: When thinking about the hunger games, we usually think about our favorite victors, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen. But what about their mentor, Haymitch Aberathy, and our favorite designer Cinna? Let's go back to before Haymitch was our second Quarter Quell winner. Before Cinna ruled Panem with his over the top fashion line, when they were outside Panem and beyond the wall.


Horodnik 23

Rebecca Horodnik

Ms. Gibson

English 100

6April2015

The Truth Is Revealed

When thinking about the hunger games we usually think about our favorite victors, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. But what about their mentor, Haymitch Aberathy, and our favorite designer Cinna? Let's go back to before Haymitch was our second Quarter Quell winner. Before Cinna ruled Panem with his over the top fashion line, when they were outside Panem and beyond the wall, in a world they thought was worse than the hell they were in now.

_Haymitch Aberathy_

"These factions are a joke," I say to my fellow Dauntless friend George Wu. "Why are we minimized into groups that determine our future?"

I can't help but wonder this as we do our evening patrol across the tops of the building. Looking over the city from up here I can see all the faction headquarters surrounding us within the city walls,

"It's not something you should question out loud, someone might hear you and get the wrong idea," says George as he kicks a stone off the top of the building. "They might think you're a Divergent."

"But you do think about it don't you George? I can't be the only one questioning these choices." I say looking at him.

I searching his face for any signs that he's thinking it too. George looks at me with an almost worried look in his eyes. It confirms that I'm not alone, these questions and wonders that rack my brain day and night also run through my close friend as well.

"George?" I start on another question.

"No Haymitch! It's time to head back to Dauntless headquarters, it's getting late, I'm tired and I think the summer sun has gone to your head." George says it as if it's meant to be a joke.

He swing's his rifle up on his shoulders while walking back to the train tracks. I follow dragging my gun on the ground behind me.

George and I, have been friends for as long as I could remember. We both are Dauntless born and our father's both worked security for the city. Though we act as if we're brothers we look nothing alike. I'm pale, slightly taller than him, with dirty blonde hair, and bright, blue eyes. George is slightly shorter, around 5'8, dark skinned, with short, curly, black hair, and his eyes are a light brown, with a green and yellow tint just like his father and little sister. George's mom died young, from what I've heard, his looks and features resemble her. His father remarried, giving George a step mother and sister, Tori. We use to sit on the roof of one of the large sky scrapers', and make up stories about what was on the other side of the wall. For a while, George would pretend that his mom wasn't really dead, but on the other side of the wall waiting for him to come to her. As time passed, he brought her up less and less, but he never stopped questioning what was really out there. Freedom from factions' maybe? Animals', or dragons' as big as buildings, our imaginations became our outlets to a better place outside the city walls, and the faction system that divided and restricted us. Everything we talked about was sworn by secrecy between us, not even George's little sister, Tori, was a loud to know our conversations.

It was said that only Divergent born questioned the wall and the faction system that our city functioned on. So to protect each other we kept our conversations and imaginations' secret from everyone. As we grew up, we became less and less fascinated with the wall, and focused on more important things, such as waiting for our time to come to take the aptitude test to seal our fate to a faction.

Back at Dauntless headquarters, I lay awake thinking about our city and the rules that apply. _Is George right, is it dangerous for me to question our system? Does questioning 'what is' make me what everyone fear's, Divergent? Would that make George a Divergent? _Thinking back on our childhood it would seem that George and I were indeed Divergent. Thinking this to myself makes my spine chill, as if I'm laying on a brick of ice. Since I can't sleep and my mind clearly wants to run amuck, I decide that there's no reason to be lying in bed, wasting perfectly good time. So I get up and head down the hall to the training room, where I spend the rest of my night practicing my aim at the knife station.

_George Wu (Cinna)_

Morning always feels as if it comes too early here in Dauntless. Because we are the fighters' and the warriors' of the city, we wake before sun rise and begin our patrol, looking for any problems' that might cause a threat to our city, and keeping the factionless from running wild on us. While heading for the train in a sea of black and tatted dauntless members, I look for my buddy Haymitch. He's usually pretty easy to spot, slightly taller than average, he stands about 6'0 tall, with stringy, blonde hair, that just brushes the middle of his neck. He has bright blue eyes like a clear morning sky, and he's lean, with somewhat of a muscle mass. But for some reason this morning I can't seem to find him. Come to think about it, his bed looked as if nobody even slept in it last night.

I can feel the color drain from my dark complexioned face as the thought starts to cross my mind. _Had someone overheard us yesterday talking about the factions? Are they questioning if Haymitch is Divergent or not, and if so, what will become of my dear friend and myself?_ Just as the sickening feeling reaches my gut, making my breakfast feel as if it's going to come back up, I feel a hand slap me on my upper back, right between the shoulder blades.

"Dear god Haymitch, you scared the hell out of me! Where have you been?" I say as I search him from head to toe, looking for any marks' or harm.

"I had a bit of a rough night, couldn't sleep, so I decided to work on my aim with knife throwing," said Haymitch.

As he looked at me, I could see the bags forming under his eyes, his bright blue eyes now foggy from lack of sleep.

"What was on your mind Haymitch?" I ask, feeling as if I already know the answer.

The question hangs over us for what feels like minutes on end. The sound of the train's horn coming around the corner on the tracks brakes the silence, I decide to drop the subject for now.

As we ride into the city, I remember that testing day is tomorrow. Here in the city, at sixteen, you get to attend your 'Choosing Ceremony.' This determines weather you stay with your faction, or transfer to a new one that fits you better. Most Dauntless born stick to their home, but in some rare occasion, we'll lose a member to Erudite or Candor. The Aptitude test determines which faction you truly belong to, and this year it's myself and Haymitch's turn. I feel like Haymitch and I will stick to Dauntless, but you never know what's truly in someone's head until your test results are revealed at the ceremony.

The brakes on the track make a high pitch squeal as we approach our destination, though the train never truly comes to a complete stop, it slows down enough to allow us all to jump off with miner to no injuries. Once we're off the train I swing my elbow into Haymitch softly to get his attention.

"Let's head this way man," I tilt my head towards what use to be called navy pier.

As we walked through the old rundown buildings, toward the Ferris wheel, I figured I'd break the silence by bringing up the aptitude test.

"So, you ready to have your fate sealed by a mandatory test tomorrow?" I force out a laugh as I nudge him in the side.

A laugh escapes from his throat "yea, I was born ready. No doubt in my mind I won't end up right back here with your ugly ass." Haymitch says jokingly as he nudges his elbow into my right side.

"I can promise you one thing for sure, if you're not in the same faction as me, the rest of your life will be boring and lonely," I can't help but feel a slight pinch deep inside after saying it out loud.

It'll be the end of a life time friendship if we choose different factions. One law that's held above the rest is 'Faction before Blood.' _What if Haymitch and I don't end up back in Dauntless together? Who will I have to talk to and be myself around, other than my little sister?_ I clear this bitter thought from my mind as quickly as my body will allow. Tomorrow isn't here yet, so I decide to enjoy the rest of today as if tomorrow will never come. It's about mid-day now, Haymitch and I have already made it past what use to be navy pier, walked along the deep canal, Erudite refers to as the old Chicago River, and back up onto the main road where candor headquarters is located. There my little sister Tori decides to tag along. Sometimes I wonder if Tori has a crush on Haymitch. She looks at him with such infatuation, and she seems only come around when he's with me, not that it would be a bad thing, my best friend truly becoming my brother. At least Id know Tori would be with a good man, instead of another meat headed, Dauntless member. The rest of the walk back to Dauntless headquarters is nice, and filled with plenty of laughter and stories that could last a life time, between the three of us.

_Haymitch Aberathy_

Testing day is finally here, I lace up my steal toed black boots, and pull my faded dark jeans over them. I'm up earlier then everyone else, I decide to sit on my bed and look around at what has been my home for the past sixteen years of my life. Time seems to pass slowly as I sit thoughtlessly, watching the sun rise outside my window, finally I think to myself, _this is it_.

I meet up with George and head for the train, where we become surrounded with the rest of the dauntless teens that are taking the test as well. All of them holler and cheer, confident that they're Dauntless 100%. They all run for the train as it comes around the corner, making it a race of who can get on the fastest. George and I decide to play along, pushing and knocking other members out of our way, we work together to be third and fourth on the train. It's Dauntless nature to be competitive, and be number one at everything they do.

When we reach the aptitude testing building everyone go's silent, our nerves have finally caught up with us all. I stand alone in front of a stainless steel door, the clock above my head signals 1 'O clock pm and the door opens without a second to waste. I stand paralyzed, holding my breath, staring into a brightly lit room. Finally, I release the breath I've been holding and take my first step into the testing room.

I'm back at Dauntless, I walk down the empty dimly lit hallways' that lead to the training room. I try and keep my mind busy, I haven't seen George all afternoon, not since we returned from taking the aptitude test. A part of me still believes I belong here, that this is my home, but the other part of me longs to do more in life, telling me that this can't be all there is. I now know why I question the world and things around me, the test has revealed my truth. _I am Divergent!_

I don't quite make it to the training room. Instead I stand in front of the canal, in the middle of Dauntless headquarters, and lose myself in empty thoughts. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, keeping my body straight, facing the canal, I turn my head slightly to see if it's George.

"Haymitch!" her voice is soft, almost like a whisper over the sound of the water running through the canal below my feet.

It always brings chills to my body when I hear her beautiful soft voice, its Tori. I turn to look at her naturally beautiful face. She's tall, with a slight hourglass figure, her hairs long, a deep brown, but not curly like her brother's, it's mostly straight, with a soft wave, parted off to the right of her face. Her beautiful hazel, green eyes complement her soft, almond shin.

"Tori! What are you doing here?" I ask while looking into her soft eyes. "Why aren't you at dinner with ever body else?"

A slight smile creeps across her lips. "I just wanted to see how your test went, you and George have been awfully quiet since you've returned," her face tilts slightly as she takes a baby step closer to me "You know, todays just the test, the choosing ceremony isn't until tomorrow, and I figured since your still technically a Dauntless, I'd try and get as much time in with you before then. You know just in case fate decided to take you away from me."

A soft tingle rises inside of me. Like that excited, nervous feeling you get when you experience something you've never tried, but end up enjoying. _Is Tori flirting with me_? I ask myself. I've always had a slight crush on Tori, but never pursued it out of fear that the feelings weren't mutual. _Is this considered a sign, telling me to stay regardless of my test results_?

I decide to turn away from the canal, and face her. The top of her head only comes up to the tip of my nose, so I have to tilt my head down in order to look into her eyes that I love so much.

"I know by law you're not a loud to discuss your test results, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what you got," she looks at me with slight suspicion in her eyes as she says this.

I figure I'm already considered a threat to the city, I'm damned regardless once my results reach the government, so why not ask Tori what she thinks of it all.

"Tori," her name comes out scratchy as I try and clear my throat. "What do you think about the faction systems'?"

Her eyes shift to the canal and she go's silent, I can feel my heart racing as I wait for a response. _I should have never asked, I should try and be as Dauntless as I can, and enjoy these last hours with her._ I think to myself as sweat drips from my eyebrow.

Her eyes shift back to mine and without any warning, I feel her warm, soft lips press up against mine, and for that short moment I forget all about the world around me. Without a thought, I feel my lips moving with hers, I'm kissing her back. She pulls away from me slowly and her beautiful, hazel eyes fined mine, she smiles up at me.

"I think the faction system fears what they don't understand, and they don't understand Divergents' like us," she whispers.

And just like that, my entire world changes.

_George Wu (Cinna)_

_Divergent! _The word plays over and over in my head, a feeling of deep despair, and fear have fill my entire body since I left the aptitude test. I sit alone on top of the old sky scraper that Haymitch and I use to play on as kids. I can't face him, he's always been good at knowing when somethings wrong with me, but I have so many questions, and no one to answer them. I only have tell tomorrow, and I'm lost on what faction I will choose, what faction I can hide away in and never be caught as a divergent. I have to find Haymitch, he's my best friend, and probably the only person I know that can help me.

I finally reach one of the entrances' for Dauntless. It's the top entrance that'll bring me straight down, over the canal that runs through the center of our headquarters. I begin my long journey down the windy, cement, stair case, I hear the roaring of the water in the canal below me get louder and louder. As I approach the bottom, not only do I hear the familiar waves, of the water in the canal, but two familiar voices, its Tori and Haymitch.

I press my back up against the wall and rest on the last step of the staircase, not wanting to interrupt. They've stopped talking, but I can still feel there presents. I decide to peak my head around the corner, and there to my surprise, is my best friend, and little sister, kissing. I pull myself back around the corner, almost slamming my back against the wall, I considering sprinting back up there stairs, but before I can move I hear Tori's voice.

"I think the faction system fears what they don't understand, and they don't understand Divergents' like us," she whispers to Haymitch.

Hearing the words come out of my sisters mouth stun me for a moment, _Divergents' like us? _I can no longer contain my composure I jump off the bottom step from behind the corner almost startling my sister

"DIVERGENT! YOUR DIVERGENT?" I scream the words before realizing the stone halls of Dauntless headquarters echo.

The room go's silent, the only sounds around us are the roaring water, and our heavy breathing. We all look around, searching for anyone or sign that somebody heard me, luckily we're alone. I look at Tori, she looks at me with a confused look.

"What?" I try and whisper this time.

"Why are you shocked?" she asks. "Didn't dad ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I feel an almost sickening pull in my gut. _What has my father been keeping from me all these years?_

"He really never told you?" her eyes widen in an almost pitiful way, as she looks at me.

"George, our father is Divergent. So was your mother."

My heart feels as if it's about to beat right out of my chest, head begins to sway as if I'm on a boat, it must not me my head but my entire body cause within moments I feel Haymitch grab my arm and start leading me to the stairs to sit.

Tori continues talking "I'm sorry George, I thought you knew. I thought you both new," she looks at Haymitch for a brief moment then turns her attention back to me.

"Why would I know anything about your dad," Haymitch interrupts.

"Because your Parent's are Divergent too Haymitch. So was your mother George," she pauses and looks down at the ground before continuing. "George, your mother was murdered by Dauntless guards, working for Erudite, because someone revealed her secret of being Divergent."

My mother's death was always a mystery to me, I never truly understood what happened, except for she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. I look at Haymitch, he has the same sickening, confused look on his face as I do.

"So what's next?" Haymitch's eyes meet mine as he speaks

"We have to fined away to hide it," says Tori.

"How though?" I ask, almost without a voice.

None of us have an answer, all we can do is sit in silence and think.

_Haymitch Aberathy_

Our choosing ceremony starts in less than an hour. George and I, have decided to stick with Dauntless. We figured it would draw less attention if we stuck to what we knew. I sent an urgent letter to my father, he's worked at the wall as security for the last five years now, I asked him to meet me on the top of, what use to be, the old Sears Tower, tonight after sun set. It seemed like the safest time and place to discuss, mine and George's situation.

The ceremony room is almost full by the time us Dauntless show up. The room is round and each faction is divided into their own sections, Amity's the first section at the farthest end of the room, next to them is Abnegation, they go hand in hand with being selfless and peaceful. In the middle of the room is Erudite, though they don't run the government, they are the intelligent ones that create everything we have in the city. Candor is next to them and then Dauntless are closes to the doors. In the middle of the room stand five bowls on a table, dirt, that represents Amity, gray rocks, for Abnegation, water, for Erudite, glass, for Candor, and lit coals, for Dauntless. As each person is called, they will approach the table and drop their blood into the bowl of the faction they wish to be part of, and because my last name is Aberathy, I am one of the first to be called. I stand and the sound of my name, trying to hide my nerves, I walk up the small set of stairs trying to be as confident and Dauntless as I can. When I reach the table I pick up the knife with ease, make a small incision in my palm, and watch as a drop of deep, red blood sizzles on the hot coals in the Dauntless bowl. A crowd of Dauntless applause breaks out behind me, as I tune around, they're all standing and cheering over my decision to stay. I search the group of Dauntless and make eye contact with George, a look of relief spreads across his face as I reclaim my seat in my faction.

It feels as if hours pass before Georges name is called, I watch him leave his seat and make his way to the table, his hands are shaking at his side and his face looks as if he's been sweating. I feel a nervous pull from deep inside my gut, as my eyes flick between him and Erudite. _While they suspect he's Divergent? _He moves slow as he approaches the table, with his hands still shaking he picks up the knife, presses it into his palm, and holds out his hand. SSSHHH! The coals sizzle as George's blood falls into the Dauntless bowl_. _The Dauntless section jumps with joy and the room is filled with cheers, another dauntless born stays with his faction. As George returns to his seat, I can't help but notice a group of Erudite whispering and watching his every move. As George passes me, he places his hand on my shoulder, I look away from the group of Erudite and make eye contact with George, we exchange a small smile of relief, and he continues down the aisle to his seat.

Back at Dauntless, to celebrate our new faction tributes, and our returning, the Dauntless leaders decided to through a party. I knew that this was a perfect time to sneak out and meat my father down town.The night air is cool and crisp on my face, I walk in the shadows so that I don't draw attention to myself. After about fifteen minutes of walking, I finally make it to the bottom of the large building. To conserve energy at night, Erudite turns off majority of the power to the city, so I begin my long, anxious, journey, up the 103 flights of stairs, where I'll finally have my questions answered, and see my dad for the first time in over five years.

It feels as if it takes me hours to reach the 103 floor. As I push the heavy, steel, door open, that leads out to the roof, a large chilling gust of wind nips at my face. From up here I can see for miles beyond the gate, there's nothing but dead grass and rundown buildings, until everything fades into the dark sky. It's beautiful and just peaks my interest on what's beyond what the eye can see. Just as I begin getting lost in thought about the big world we live in, I head a faint noise behind me, I turn around sharp, ready to defend myself. I see a dark figure moving out of the shadows behind the roof door entrance.

"Hello son," his voice is the same deep voice I remember calling my name from down the hall.

"Dad?" I feel as if the word just rolls out of my mouth.

The years have taken their toll on my dad, his hair, once was dirty blonde like mine, now hangs dark and gray around his face. His once bright, blue eyes, now look dual and faded, surrounded by wrinkles. The strong man that use to patrol the city, that stood about 6'1, now looks worn down and shorter. As he continues to walks closer to me, I feel the tears pull in my eyes. I can no longer contain myself, I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into me, I feel his arms wrap around my back and his hot breath and on my shoulder.

"My son! I've missed you so much my boy," his voice breaks from emotion as he speaks

"I've missed you too dad," it sounds as if I'm whispering

He pulls away and out of my embrace, with streams of tears still gleaming on his cheeks, he reaches out and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Look at what a strapping, young man my boy has become," he says still smiling.

I can't help but laugh about his use of calling me strapping.

"Dad as much as I'd love to sit and talk about the last five years, I've asked you here to talk about my aptitude test," as I say the words I see the smile fade from his face.

"What were your results?" his voice is shaky now, almost scared to know the answer.

"I think you know what my results where dad," I search his face for any reassurance.

"What faction did you choose?" his eyes widen, almost like a sad puppy as he asks. "Please son, tell me you didn't choose Dauntless."

I feel fear creeping up my spine as my father's words register in my mind. _Why should I have not chosen Dauntless? _

"Who else knows about you?" His grip on my shoulders now tightens with fear.

"Just George and Tori Wu," I say

"Oh god! George, Tori," he pauses momentarily, before continuing. "What where Georges results Haymitch?" his question is sharp like a knife in my gut.

"He's Divergent too dad. We both chose to stay in Dauntless to keep from stirring up suspicions," I say this as if I'm no longer sure about anything anymore

My father releases my shoulders and begins passing the roof top. He runs his hands through his hair, and then around his mouth and chin. His steps get shorter but faster as he mumbles thing to himself.

"Dad! Please say something to me, I'm scared for not only me but for George and Tori," I say as I start following him like a lost dog around the roof.

"You have to leave! We have to get you and George out of the city, you're not safe here," his voice is steady now but full of fear and distress. "I'll get Jari to help me get you guys out,"

Jari is George and Tori's dad. Him and my father patrolled the city together, and transferred to the wall together.

"How? We don't even know what's on the other side of the gate dad." The words are sharp coming out.

_How will we get out of the city without any suspicions? Where will we go? What will we find when we get to wherever were going? _

"Son, you're going to have to trust me," he pulls me into a hug as he continues talking. "Come back in two nights with George, and make sure you tell no one not even Tori. Any information she has can put her in danger as well." He releases me from his embrace and disappears behind the steel door that leads to the stairs.

I'm left alone on the roof top, the only sounds around me are the sound of the train that circles the city, and the whistle of the wind surrounding me. I finally collect my thoughts enough to move, and I head for the door to go back to Dauntless headquarters.

_George Wu (Cinna)_

"George! George! Wake up! George!"

As I open my eyes, I see Haymitch leaning over me. His hands are like pop cycles on my shoulders, his face is red as if the cold had nipped at him for hours.

I sit up and look at him "Haymitch, what's wrong with you?" I ask,

His eyes are swollen and red as if he had been crying at some point.

"George, we've made a terrible mistake choosing Dauntless." His voice is shaky

I feel fear rising inside of me and spreading throughout my entire body.

"Haymitch what's going on, what did you hear?"

"I saw my dad," he says this as if it hurts him to say. "He's going to get us out of here, our lives are in danger if we stay."

I feel as if my insides are turning and twisting as his words sink into me like a million needles. The pain is almost unbearable and I feel myself slip into darkness.

I wake with a jolt, my face feels warm and slightly wet as if I'd been crying in my sleep. Its morning now, the sun is shining through my window, and I can't help but look around as if I've lost something. Haymitch, I see is feet sticking out from under a blanket in the chair across from my bed. He must have passed out in here after our conversation.

_What did he mean by it's not safe here? How are we going to survive over the wall when we have no idea what's over there?_ I swing my legs out of bed and rest my face in the palms of my hands, I have two days left in this place I've called home for sixteen years. I drag my hands over my face and into my hair, as I look up I see Haymitch sitting up straight looking at me.

"How'd you sleep man?" he asks in a soft, almost whisper, his voice is calmer this morning.

"Probably about the same of you," I say without looking at him

He gets up, folds the blanket and sets it on the chair. "I'll let you have some time to yourself man," he says as he walks toward the door. When he reaches the door he turns back and looks at me for a moment, then he's gone.

The day passes, almost as if I'm in a dream, and before I know it, dinner time is here. I wander into the café and look around, I don't know what I'm looking for, but when I spot my sister, my legs begin to walk towards her. I put my right arm around her shoulders and sit to the left of her. She smiles at me and I can feel my heart break a little more, I'll no longer have a little sister to talk to and hold, in order to keep this beautiful fifteen year old girl safe, I can't tell her that I won't be around anymore. I can't tell her that in about twenty-four hours shell no longer have a big brother within the walls to look after her. I look into her beautiful hazel, green eyes and try and memorize every detail of her, I never want to forget her.

"George, are you ok?" she looks at me with a concerned look.

I force a small smile. "Everything's great," I try and reassure her

I lean in and kiss her above her left eye, then pull her in to a side hug. I ketch a glimpse of a familiar figure to the left of me. I turn my head to check it out and see Haymitch in the door way of the café looking at Tori and I. A sad, depressed look crosses his face, and I remember, I'm not the only one losing Tori in Twenty-four hours. Haymitch is also losing someone he loves. I wave my head in the air to signal for him to come sit with us, instead he drops his tray of food and heads back out the door. I decide against going after him, and instead stay and eat dinner with my sister. Night time approaches quickly and I begin the countdown to when Haymitch and I will be leaving our home and the ones we love. I lie staring up at my ceiling mindlessly, I don't know how much time passes, minutes, hours, until I finally fall asleep.

The sound of the train's horn wakes me from a dead sleep. I jump out of bed startled by the sound, I close my eyes to try and calm myself, I takes a minute but it works. Since I don't know what kind of food is going to be on the outside of the wall, I decide to pig out on all my favorite breakfast foods'. I dress quickly and jog for the café in hopes to beat majority to the good food. I load up two plates with pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, French toast, breakfast potatoes, mixed fruit and oatmeal. As I leave the line, with my mountain of food, groups of Dauntless members laugh and point at me, but what do I care what they think, they don't know what's about to be in store for me. As I sit and begin eating I look up to see Haymitch and Tori walking into the café together, hand in hand. His expression no longer sad and depressed, but fascinated, pleased, and satisfied. _What the hell did I miss? _I ketch Haymitch's attention as he steps out of line and see him begin to laughing. At first I don't know what he's laughing at, and then I realize he's laughing at my mountain of deliciousness on my plate. I begin to laugh with him as I look down at my food.

"What are you trying to do George, load up for hibernation?" Haymitch laughs as he speaks

"I thought I'd attempt to see what it felt like yes," I reply, smirking.

"Hey, what's the deal with you and my sister?" I ask still looking down at my plate.

He pauses with a slight smirk on his face. "Just wanted to make sure she knew how I felt before I left," his smirk fades as he finishes his sentence.

"I know what you mean," and just like that, our conversation is over.

Nighttime slowly creeps around. _This is it_. I think to myself as I through my bag up onto my shoulder. I attach two hand guns to my belt and put a knife in my boot just in case, I head for the canal, next to the windy stair case, where ill meet up with Haymitch. I sink into a dark corner of the room so no one will see me, I wait passionately for Haymitch to show up with this mater plan of his. Within moments of wondering where Haymitch is, two dead body's come falling down the center of the stair care, both males, one with pale skin and blonde hair, the other dark with black, curly hair, like me. I stand paralyzed in my dark corner, then I see Haymitch step of the stair case, behind him, a pale older man with gray hair and wrinkles, and then I see him. My father steps out from behind them both. His dark skin slightly wrinkled from age, and ashed from the long days in the sun. He turns my way, and the moon light ketches his hazel eyes, the same eyes Tori and I both have. Without thinking I launch myself from the shadows and through my arms around hid neck. He's taken back by my greeting, it takes him a second to realize it's me before he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Good to see you my boy!" he says, in a deep confident voice. "Now, time to get you out of here."

He releases me and walks over to the dead bodies, pulls out a knife and scraps the tops of their finger tips off. I ketch a look at their faces, they're unrecognizable, both men have had their faces mutilated, it sends a sick feeling into my gut and chills down my spine. When my father finishes, he stands and nods his head at Haymitch's dad, Harrold, and together they push the two bodies, that resemble Haymitch and I, into the canal.

"Time to go!" My dad says to us.

Almost running, he grabs my bag and begins up the long windy stair case, as quick as he can. I follow closely behind him, then Haymitch, and last is Harrold, his guns drawn as he follows behind us all, keeping watch around him. When we reach the exit my dad holds up a hand telling us to stop, but says nothing, he then opens the door slowly looks around and waves for us to follow him once more. With his gun down he runs for the shadows the buildings around us offer, then continues into the dark streets of the city. We don't stop tell we're to the field that, covered in tall dead grass, right before the gate.

"Y'all stay close to me, and stay low, and if I say to run, you run as fast as you can to the gate doors. You understand," my dad looks back and forth between Haymitch and myself while he speaks.

I look behind me and Haymitch, his eyes are full of fear, but his body is steady, and confident as he holds his handgun straight down. Being Dauntless, we're trained to fight and protect, but Haymitch and I have never actually had to shoot or kill anyone, let's hope tonight is no exception. We begin our steady strive through the tall grass and watch as the gate in front of us gets bigger and bigger. There's not a soul in sight as we reach the gate.

"Stay here, Ill open the gate." Harrold say's, as he disappears behind a metal wall.

"There's a tuck on the other side of the gate, y'all are going to load up and drive as far away from here, as the tuck will take you before running out of gas." He stops for a moment and looks at me, placing his hand on my shoulder he continues. "No matter what happens, no matter what's out there, you boys can never come back to the city. You'll be killed on sight,"

A loud pop comes from above our heads, and then the gate doors begin to open slowly.

"GAURDS! RUN!" a voice screams from above our heads, Its Harrold's, and then gun shots begin firing from the right and the left of us.

My dad pushes Haymitch threw the half open gate turning around he fires rounds to both sides of him,

"GET TO THE TRUCK!" he screams at us over the sound of gun shouts, echoing throughout the night sky.

We reach the truck Haymitch jumps into the driver seat, throwing his bag in the back he presses down on the break and turns the key, the truck roars to life, almost blocking out the sounds of gun shots. Without thinking I take Haymitch's gun he's put down on the seat and begin firing at the men in black charging our dads,

"COME ON! HURRY! LET'S GO!" We scream at our fathers to get in the truck.

I continue firing at the men, as they get closer and closer to us. I look over to Haymitch's dad and ketch his attention for a split second. He gives me a relieving smile and then begins to close the gate from the inside, and I know that we have to leave without them.

"NO! DAD! What are you doing?" Haymitch's voice breaks as he screams, while trying to get out of the truck.

"NO HAYMITCH! We have to go," I scream as I pull him back into the driver seat.

In that split second, we watch as Harrold takes four bullets to the chest, his body folds over and off the side of the wall, he hits the floor with a hard thud. His body lies lifeless on the ground beyond the wall. I lost sight of my dad when the gate closed, I put the truck in gear and push down on Haymitch's foot as hard as I can, and be speed off into the darkness, the gate in our rear view mirror growing smaller and smaller the further we get. We ride in silence not know what the future holds and I think to myself_. _

_We're free…_

.


End file.
